Vanishing Seas
by PercysPancakes
Summary: Percy Winchester, according to John winchester, went missing when he was 12 during an undercover hunt at Yancy Academy. But when Sam and Dean see a boy that looks suspiciously like their adopted brother flying down a hill on a silver platter some questions must be asked about the truth behind Percy's disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the 18th when the echo occurred.

The month of February had been pretty great for Sally Jackson. But, being a single mother with a new born of just six months, it was expected something had to go wrong at some stage. However this month in particular had just felt particularly magical.

She was able to start her writing career and she had finally settled into motherhood, and honestly, it had been the best six months of her life.

Though she knew it wouldn't last. She knew the hardships that her son would soon have to endure. She knew that being a demigod was not going to be easy, but she promised that she would be with him every step of the way. She promised that she would protect him no matter what happened. Sally knew she would even die for him.

But what she didn't know was that she was going to do it so soon.

Sam Winchester sat in the back of the black Impala as his dad expertly weaved his way through the busy New York traffic. He seemed to be in a rush but Sam wasn't sure why. He tried to find out, though every time he asked he was quickly shushed by his older brother who whispered to him to 'shut up and let dad drive'.

Sam didn't mind, not really. His dad rarely told him where there where heading, nor did he ever let Sam partake in his hunts. Despite it being over two years since he found out, his dad was reluctant for Sam to help.

But it didn't matter. He was playing with his fighter pilot plane while Dean was playing on his new phone that he just received for his 14th birthday a couple of weeks ago.

The endless twists and turns that the car made seemed to go on forever, but finally when they stopped, the sun had already set. It wasn't unusual to be conducting a hunt during the night, but it was definitely strange for the trio to start a hunt on a main road. By Sam's understanding of his Dad's rules, that was a definite no no.

But that wasn't the weirdest part, surprisingly enough.

As both his Dad and brother got out of the car a large hand knocked on the window where Sam was sitting. He jolted up and looked towards where the hand was coming from, where he was surprised to see his Dad wearing a grim smile on his face.

"C'mon Sammy, I think we might need you for this one."

Sam, of course, didn't know how to feel, at first he was overjoyed. But as he got out of the car and his dad handed him a small dagger 'for protection' the joy within him dropped.

Yeah, he was about to go on his first hunting trip and he'd thought about going on one since he was 8, but this isn't what 10 yr olds should be doing. If he was being honest, a part of him wanted to hand the dagger back to his dad and get back into the car.

Never the less, he followed his brother into the block of apartments, confused as to what they were hunting.

He tapped Dean on the shoulder, "What is Dad looking for?", he asked.

Dean turned around, a .45 in his right hand. "No clue Sammy. Just follow him and shut your trap" he said trying to smile. Although he was failing miserably.

As the feeling of terror bubbled up inside him he stopped. Dean looked behind him, concern written all over his face, "You ok there Sammy?".

Sam shook his head slowly. Dean stopped, turned around and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Everything will be Ok, Dad wouldn't have brought you if it was anything too bad." Sam nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Hey, do you want to go in front of me and I'll take the back?" Dean smiled at him, a genuine smile, and all of a sudden Sam felt confident. Sam nodded towards his brother and as he walked in front of his brother he felt Dean clap his back reassuringly and Sam felt as though he could take on the world.

It was only a matter of minutes before they reached the apartment they were looking for. Sam watched as his dad placed his gun in the back of his jeans and just as he was about to knock, Sam heard an ear piercing scream.

Sam watched as he dad completely abandoned any form of manners and rammed his shoulder into the door. Managing to push the door right of its hinges on the third attempt.

Both his dad and Dean rushed inside already in action, unsure of what to do Sam followed. As he entered the room he could faintly smell something burning and he could see an intense orange light coming from the room to his left. But before he could investigate further Dean ran up to him and shoved a bundle of blue blankets into Sam's arms.

"Take him outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Sam! GO!" Dean shouted at him. Without thinking Sam let his legs carry him straight out the door and back done the stairs they just come from.

It wasn't until Sam was back outside and next to the car did he look down and realize he was carrying a baby boy.

Sam looked down at the baby which was crying loudly, and as Sam tried to calm him, he got a closer look at the baby he was cradling in his arms. He had fairly tanned skin, black hair and green eyes. Really green eyes.

Sam smiled at the baby, and started to rock back and forth trying to calm the baby down. Eventually he sat down on the curb and started to stroke the boys hair. Sam hadn't realised at the time, but he had been sitting on the ground for nearly 20 minutes trying to make the boy stop crying.

The boy was nearly asleep when Dean finally came back outside.

Sam looked up at his brother, "What happened in there Dean?"

Dean struggled to form any words and sat down next to Sam heavily. He sighed and spoke quietly, "She's gone Sammy. She's gone and I couldn't save her."

Sam was confused, "Who couldn't you save Dean?"

Dean was facing forward, face solemn and eyes looking down, "His mother Sammy. This kid doesn't have... " Dean's voice cracked, "He doesn't have a mom anymore and there was nothing I could do about it"

Sam had no idea what to say, so he balanced the baby I'm one arm and put his other around his brother, and didn't say anything. After a while of nothing, Sam finally spoke, "I'm sure you did everything you could"

Dean didn't reply, Sam didn't expect him to. It was only a few minutes later when their Dad came down stairs, evidently angry.

"Boys, in the car" he snapped. Sam was brought out of his gaze and slowly started to stand up, trying to keep the baby asleep.

"Faster!" Their dad yelled, the two young boys quickly scrambled into the car, wanting to avoid any further yellings.

Once they were all in the car, the car jolted to a start before they even had close the doors properly. Sam had to hug the baby boy close to him to avoid dropping him.

As the group drove away, the only thing that could be heard were the sounds of sirens in the distance.

Nearly an hour later, Sam finally had the courage to speak.

"What are we going to do with the baby?" He spoke quietly, unsure if his dad was still mad.

"I don't know" John Winchester snapped, "We'll take him to an orphanage down town."

Dean sat up abruptly, "What?! No! We can't just leave him"

John hit his hand against the steering wheel and turned to face Dean, "There is nothing we can do for him now. It's because of us that he isn't dead!"

"We can't just leave him Dad! It's also because of us he doesn't have a mom!" Dean screamed back. Sam sat in the back of the car quietly rocking the baby as the pair in front continued to scream at each other until those fateful words were spoken;

"Fine then! If you won't take any responsibility, I will!" Dean turned his entire body to look at his dad, and his voice softened. "I'll look after him"

John looked at his son with a mixture of shock and disbelief, "and how do you think you'll do that exactly?"

Dean stumbled, unsure of what to say. Sam was nearly entirely sure it was because he didn't think he would get this far. Sam certainly didn't think he would.

"Oh, um. Sammy and I will look after him." Dean spoke, trying to force confidence into his words.

"Ok" their dad stated simply.

Dean turned around to face Sam, his face full of shock and happiness, "Well then Sammy, if he's ours we better figure out his name"

Sam looked down at the baby in his arms who, surprisingly was still fast asleep, bits of drool pooled in the corner of his mouth. Sam rested the boy on his lap and looked through the bundle of blue blankets hoping to find any indication of a name.

He flipped the corner part of the blanket, and there, written in a deep oceanic green, was the name 'Perseus' in a cursive font.

"Perseus. Perseus Winchester" Sam spoke quietly, looking at his new baby brother in awe.

"Ew" Dean exclaimed, "who would name their son Perseus?"

Sam looked at his brother in shook, and Dean looked back, a smirk evident on his face.

"You're impossible" Sammy said through a smile.

"Ok ok, how about we just call him Percy?" Dean replied turning to face the front of the car.

Sam looked back down at his brother again.

"Percy Winchester, welcome to the family"

AN:

There you have it, the first chapter of my crossover! Hope you all enjoyed it.

Please read my other two books. One is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover, and the other is an Avengers and Percy Jackson crossover.

*Gives you all virtual hugs*

Bye my little blue pancakes, xx


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly 12 yrs later when the family was split apart.

Percy Winchester was, reluctantly, attending school. The only reason he was attending Yancy academy was because of Sam constantly nagging him about how important it was for a young boy to attend school, and the only reason Percy hadn't been ditching everyday was because the school he was attending supposedly had a huge amount of supernatural activity going on. But Percy was convinced that his Dad had made that fact up because Yancy academy had to be the most boring place on Earth.

Percy hadn't always despised school, Sam used to help him with his homework every night and somehow schooling actually became fun. But ever since Sam left for college school became mind-numbingly boring again. Dad was so mad at Sam for his apparent betrayal that Percy could only contact him in secret because even the mention of Sam's name made Dad beyond angry. Percy, in some way, agreed with his Dad's anger, Percy sometimes felt anger towards Sam for leaving them, but on the flip side he was also happy and almost proud of Sam for having the courage to do what he wanted to do. But as proud as Percy was of his older brother, he knew that he could never run off and go to college. School was too boring for boring for him, he wanted to fight monsters.

To say that Percy was jealous of Dean was an understatement. Whilst Dean got to ride around in the impala fighting monsters, Percy was stuck in school learning about algebra and triangles. Percy wanted nothing more than for some action and adventure considering it was all he'd ever known.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't completely hating here at Yancy academy. He did have one friend, Grover, who had some problem with his legs and made weird noises sometimes that resembled a goat bleating. Despite his interesting quirks Percy really enjoyed his company and hated the fact that sooner or later Percy would have to leave him. It was a near fact that soon Dean and Dad would find a new monster to hunt and they would have to pack up and move. The Winchesters were never good at sticking around, and inevitably, that meant Percy had virtually no friends. But Percy wished deeply that somehow he and Grover could remain friends for longer than the usual 3 months.

But what didn't Percy know that his wish was about to come true.

* * *

Dean Winchester sat in the passenger seat of the impala drumming his fingers on the dashboard of the car when his phone started to ring. The name of 'Percy Winchester' popped up on the screen and Dean let a small smile appear on his face. He flipped open his phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey Perce, you're on speaker phone!" Dean spoke loudly, John meanwhile simply kept his eyes on the road, a small smile also appearing on his face. Dean waited for a response a smile still plastered on his face, but when the only response he received was the sound of heavy breathing and running footsteps, his heart dropped into his stomach. His Dad seemed to be disturbed by this as well as he immediately veered of the practically deserted road and snatched the phone from Dean, "Percy are you ok? Where are you? What is happening?"

Dean listened intently for the voice of his little brother, "Something is chasing me, and I don't know why" Percy replied whispering and breathing heavily.

Dean sat up straight and spoke into the phone "Percy where are you?"

John also spoke into the phone "Percy what is chasing you? Describe it!"

From the sounds made on the phone it sounded like it was raining, Percy's splashing feet resonated in Dean's ears as he felt anger bubble up inside him; how could his Dad leave him alone in a school with high levels of supernatural activity, and why wasn't Dean there to help?

" I'm in New York, Long Island I think. I'm heading to the beach house in Montauk" he stopped talking for a bit the sound of a roar and a huge crashing sound filled Dean's ears "Jesus Christ! The thing just threw a tree at me! It just picked up a tree and threw it at me like it was a javelin"

John took a deep breath in,"Percy, concentrate. What is chasing you?"

"Oh right, well, I'm pretty sure it's a minotour" Percy spoke loudly now, practically screaming into the phone, his voice battling the now howling winds and torrential sounding rain.

Dean's face had confusion written all over it, "A Minotaur? I didn't think they existed?" He looked over at his Dad and he nodded in agreement.

"Percy are you sure it's a Minotaur?" John asked.

"Yep"Percy replied, "it's big, it's furry and it has two horns. I may not be the smartest boy, but I know that is definitely a Minotaur"

Dean and his Dad looked at each other worriedly, neither of them had encountered a Minotaur before, let a lone try and fight one.

"Where did you say you were heading Perce?" Dean asked hastily.

"Montauk. We had a hunt there, remember? There was a ghost or something in there." Dean couldn't help but smile, Percy had only been 6 when they went there. How could he even remember that place?

"Percy, why are you going there? It will take you hours to get there by foot! You won't make it!" John yelled, Dean was unsure if he was angry at Percy or if he was just angry in general. Dean couldn't blame his dad, Dean was angry as well, partially at himself and the other half of him was just simply angry.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I just feel like it's where I should go. And thanks for the confidence boost. It's definitely what I need right now" Percy responded sarcastically. It amazed Dean how this 12 yr old boy could possibly be sarcastic in a situation like this, but that was Percy for you. A sweet boy who could barely read let alone spell but would be willing to jump in front of a bus for you all while still making you laugh. Another wave of emotions hit Dean as he imagined his little brother running through the rain fending for himself against a monster at least 10 times his size.

"Percy, we are in New Jersey now. You keep running towards the house and we will find you. Keep your phone with you at all times!" John started up the car again and made a sharp turn onto the road before speeding off well above the speed limit towards New York.

"Ok, well I'm going to try and save some battery on my phone and Ring you again later" Percy spoke with determination.

"Run hard and act smart Percy" John spoke.

"We'll see you soon Perce, hang tight little bro" Dean added on quickly before he heard the sound of Percy hanging up. All Dean could think about how he wasn't going to let that be the last time he heard his brother speak.

* * *

A little over 30 minutes later, the tense silence was cut by the phone ringing again. Dean fumbled slightly trying to flip open his phone and put it on speaker phone, "Perce, how are you?", he asked frantically.

"Where are you?" John added on.

"I'm fine and I'm about half an hour away from the house" Percy spoke, sounding considerably less out of breath than before.

"How? If you're running there should be no way you're that close to Montauk already" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah, well, good news, I ran into my friend Grover and he helped me hijack a car! So we've been driving for the past 20 minutes, but the bloody Minotaur is still on our tail and the storm isn't calming down" Percy spoke quickly. Now that he mentioned a car Dean could definitely hear the unmistakable noise of an engine running and windscreen wipers furiously working.

"We're about an hour away from Long Island and we're heading to you as fast as we can. Where exactly are you now? Are there any landmarks around you?" Dean asked as his Dad turned around a corner illegally causing more than few cars to honk at them. Dean ignored them, he had more pressing matters on his mind.

"Ummm, it's a pretty deserted road. But there is a sign just a head saying that there is a 'pick your own strawberries' farm in 5 miles. If that helps at all" Percy replied.

"Good, that's good. Stay on that road as long as you can, we'll try and find you. We're nearly there" John spoke affirmatively.

Dean was about to wish Percy luck again when he was cut off by piercing yelling.

"Dude, dude. Grover Hard left, HARD LEFT!" Percy screamed. Dean felt his stomach clench and his heart momentarily stop beating until he heard his brother speak again, "the thing just threw a bloody telephone pole at us."

Dean let out a huge breath when he heard Percy speak again, "Are you ok Perce?"

"Yeah we're fine. Grover here is a surprisingly good driver, considering the whole leg thing. But life would be a lot easier if this god foresaken storm would ease up a bit." Percy replied, sounding slightly shocked and a little out of breath. Dean decided to ignore Percy's remark of 'the whole leg thing', all though he was definitely going to question him about it later.

"I second that little man. This storm is huge, came out of nowhere as well. It could even be a hurricane" Dean agreed, a small smile creeping back on his face. The storm was definitely getting worse and the winds were howling past the car as they speed towards Percy's location. Thunder and lightning were happening nearly every ten seconds and it was nearly impossible to actually hear anything. Dean had his phone on as loud as it would go.

"Percy, I think you should get of the phone soon" a voice came through, Dean assumed it must be Grover speaking and Dean had to admit that he thought that Grover sounded quite goat like. His voice bleated slightly, but it was probably from nerves, Dean couldn't imagine how scared Grover must be in this situation.

"Right yeah sorry. Concentrate on the driving" Percy replied to Grover. Dean could tell by the way Percy was speaking that he was smiling at Grover, "Bye Deano I'll call you - "

Dean smiled and was about to wish Percy luck, again, but he was interrupted by a booming sound filling his ears followed by cracks of lightning. At first he was unsure of where it came from but a second later he realised that the noise came from his phone. Percy's car must've been hit by lightning, or, even worse, Percy had been hit by lightning. His heart dropped in his chest as panic started to consume him.

"Percy, are you there? PERCY! Please answer me! Percy are you ok? PERCY!" Dean screamed into the phone, "Percy please be ok! Percy, c'mon man, answer me."

Dean's voice dropped to a whisper once he heard that the only response he was getting was static on his phone before it abruptly beeped and the line went dead. His Dad was silent as well, his face contorted with a mixture of emotions that reminded him of the night his Mom died. The only sound that could be heard was the howling wind and pounding rain as the two men speed up even more towards the strawberry farm in Long Island.

* * *

Once they reached the Long Island, the two men started to zig zag through all the major roads in order to find the strawberry farm that Percy was talking about. The thunder and lightning wasn't slowing down as the two men drove furiously through the torrential rain and wind. Finally, after what felt like years Dean spotted a sign that stated that a strawberry farm was coming up on their left. After driving for about a minute, Dean sat up straight and pointed to where a car had slide off the road and rolled over into the mud.

Dean didn't even wait for the car to stop completely before jumping out of the car and sprinting towards the car that he prayed didn't have Percy's body in it. As he neared the car he skidded to a stop before kneeling down and seeing if anyone was in the car.

There was no body in the car and Dean wasn't sure whether or not he was happy about that. On one hand it meant that the lightning hadn't hit Percy and he managed to escape the car but it also meant that Dean still didn't know exactly where Percy was.

Dean stood up from his kneeling position as his Dad came up to the car to inspect it. "Find anything?" he asked gruffly.

Dean took in a deal breath, "No initial sign of Percy but I'm sure we can find something here" Dean spoke with fake confidence. He didn't want to let down his Dad but at the same time he also felt as though he might throw up at the thought of finding Percy dead somewhere in the woods.

"Ok, we'll search around for a while. I'll look inside the car, you look outside" John stated, before placing his hands on the one of the car doors and prying it open. Dean nodded and walked around to the side of the car closest to the forest.

Immediately he noticed a pair of footprints heading into the woods, but more disturbingly it looked as if the footprints were also dragging a body with them. Judging by the odd pattern of the feet, Dean concluded that one person must've been dragging a semi-conscious body by the looks if it. Dean hoped that it was Perce dragging Grover and not the other way around, no offence to Grover of course.

As Dean continued to look around he noticed a few other weird things he couldn't quite piece together. Firstly, on closer inspection Dean noticed that the footprints that he found being semi-dragged, weren't completely human looking. If Dean wasn't mistaken they looked a lot like goat hooves, maybe that's what Percy was referring to when he mention Grover's 'whole leg thing'. Maybe the footprints had been reshaped in the mud due to the rain that was currently pouring down on both Dean and the footprints. Either way it was definitely a weird site to look at.

Secondly, across the road from where Dean stood was a paddock full of cows, or at least it was full of cows. Most of them were dead, laying across the field unmoving and bleeding, whilst the other half ran wildly around the grass mooing loudly obviously distressed by something. To Dean, that made zero sense, unless of course a Minotaur would purposely go out of its way to kill a whole paddock of cattle.

And last but not least, Dean could see an obvious path of destruction leading straight through the forest but suddenly it stopped about 200 feet into the forest. Dean was about to run into the forest to inspect it just in case Percy was there, but he was stopped by his Dad placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What did you find?" He asked calmly. Dean was shocked at his Dad's tone, how could he be so calm right now. Dean was on the verge of having a panic attack, and his Dad stared at him with eyes that conveyed no emotions. Dean felt anger bubble up inside him, but he pushed it back down.

"There is a path of knocked over trees leading into the forest that I think we should check out." John nodded in approval, "I think one of them was knocked unconscious or at least is incredibly dazed because one of them was dragging the other" Dean pointed towards the trail of footprints also leading into the forest.

John nodded, " I think Grover was knocked out, I found a small amount of blood in the car but it was on the drivers side so I assume it's him as Percy mentioned he was driving", his Dad motioned for him to continue speaking.

"Yeah and one more thing, there are a lot of dead cows in the paddock across the road" he pointed towards the cattle, "what do you think it means?"

At the mention of dead cattle John's eyes widened and he took a deep breath, "Well, I will stay here and head into the forest and look around there. You get in the car and head to the beach house and check to see if Percy has managed to get there. I'll ring you if I find anything."

Dean did not approve of this decision, "No, I'm staying here with you. It's clear to see that Percy headed into the forest." Dean stared at his father defiantly.

A flash of emotion swept through John's eyes,"Dean, get in the car and go to the beach house"

"No. I'm staying here and looking for my brother who I love and want to keep safe! Unlike you." Dean took a Dean breath, his hands clenching into fists, "You don't even seem to be sad about him being missing!", Dean yelled, his voice rising dangerously high as he felt his whole body be consumed by rage towards his father.

John's nose flared, "How dare you! I care for Perseus just as much as you do, but I am a hunter. I cannot let emotions cloud my judgement. Which is exactly what you are doing! So get in the fucking car and search for you brother in Montauk!" John yelled back at Dean.

This took Dean by surprise as he blinked and apologised to his Dad for the sudden outburst before he headed back to the car. He placed the keys in the ignition and started the engine. The car rattled as the engine turned over and as Dean started to drive off, he watched as his Dad pulled a handgun from his back pocket and enter the forest.

* * *

Dean made it to the beach house 30 minutes later. He quickly rushed into the house by smashing the door down with his shoulder and was completely distraught to see it completely empty. No signs of life anywhere to be seen.

In anger Dean punched the wall closest to him and screamed. He wasn't going to give up yet, he continued to tear through the house, opening doors and screaming Percy's name. He started to exit the house when his phone started to ring for the third time that day.

"Anything?!" Dean practically screamed into the phone.

"He's gone Dean. Percy's gone, but I know who did it" his Dad spoke quickly and quietly.

Dean's whole body went numb, "What do you mean he's gone? He's not dead, He can't be." Dean stated.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm standing in the woods and there is a considerable amount of blood here. There are footprints leading further into the forest but they stop suddenly. At first I was confused but there is a lot of yellow powder here Dean."

Dean knew where this was going, he dropped to his knees as his legs gave out from underneath him.

"Demons. Demons took him Dean. Nobody survives a demon, especially not a 12 yr old unarmed boy" John continued, "But I know which Demon did this, and I'm going to make him pay. I'm going to destroy him for what he has done." John said with determination, but Dean barely heard anything he said after the word demon. Everything John had just said blurred as Dean's vision started to tunnel.

The phone hung up but Dean didn't notice. Instead he stood up and stumbled outside onto the sand and let out a scream so loud that his voice started to become raw and tears started to stream out of his eyes. His knees gave out again as he crumbled into the sand, rain immediately starting to re-soak his already wet outfit and hair.

His little brother couldn't be dead. No. Dean refused to believe it. His 12 yr old pain in the ass little brother couldn't possibly be gone. There was no way.

Dean lay on the beach for a while, tears continuing to stream down his face. After a while Dean's sadness was slowly taken over by anger. He sat up abruptly, his eyes aflame with a new sense of sudden determination. There was no way that he was simply going to believe that his stubborn little brother was dead.

He hopped back into his car and started to head back towards the strawberry farm where his brother's car had been hit by lightning.

Three days later with no further developments he found himself in his brothers apartment trying to talk Sam into getting back into hunting...

"Dad and Perce went on a hunting trip a couple of days ago and haven't come back" Dean spoke, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Sam must've noticed this as he immediately moved towards Dean, "Dean, where is Percy?" He asked sternly.

Dean didn't respond, instead he let his head drop as a single tear spilled from his eyes. Sam went silent and looked towards Jess unable to produce sound. Jess immediately knew something was wrong and told the pair that she'd let them be alone, before turning on her heel and leaving the room silently.

Sam turned back to Dean and placed his hands on his brothers shoulders, "Dean, is Percy ok?"

Dean looked back up at his brother and was only able to shake his slowly and mutter, "Demons"

That was enough for Sam to understand, he collapsed onto the seat closest to him and let loose the tears that had quickly developed in his eyes.

"Demons?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but Dad said he knew who did it and ran off to get revenge" Dean spoke quietly.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me when it happened?!" Sam said, his voice rising.

Dean could understand why he was so angry, he would be furious if Sam hadn't told him, "I... I refused to believe that it happened. I don't think Percy is dead, I don't know how. I just know he has to be alive, somewhere" Dean spoke, his eyes transfixed on his knees.

"He's not dead. I know it." Sam spoke before standing up abruptly and wiping away tears from his cheek. "We better go look for them shouldn't we"

Dean looked up towards his brother, a smile crept up on his face for the first time in 3 days. He followed his younger brothers actions and stood up as well. Hope consumed his body as new found determination flooded him.

Sam, walked out of the room and Dean could hear him talking to Jess before he hugged her and appeared back in the kitchen with a jacket and a bag that he must've had pre-packed for emergencies.

"Let's go get out stupid little brother back." Sam spoke before walking out the door.

Dean followed him, slamming the door behind him, "and kick a bloody lot of demon butt while we're at it."

 **AN:**

 **Wowza, that was longer than I intended it to be... whoops.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry you all had to wait to so long for this, but hopefully my output of chapters increase as my procrastination levels increase!**

 **Who knows, maybe one day I'll even have a regular updating schedule... nah, who am I kidding that'll never happen.**

 **Also, please read my two other fan fictions! They are both Percy Jackson and one is crossed with Harry Potter and the other is The Avengers.**

 ***gives you all virtual hugs***

 **Bye my little blue pancakes, xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy never thought having demigod dreams could be both a blessing and a curse at the same time.

They were a curse because they constantly depicted scenes of violence and foreshadowed death and war. But they were also the only time Percy got to see his brothers.

Gods he missed them.

It's not that he didn't want to go find them and tell them he was safe (well, as safe as a demigod could be) and not dead , but he physically couldn't bring himself to do it. There was about a thousand reasons Percy could think of why he shouldn't see them and a total of 2 reasons why he should.

He held a constant debate - one part of his brain telling him that he needs to find them because 1. Percy misses them and 2. They probably miss Percy.

But the more emotional pros of seeing his brothers were vastly overpowered by the logical cons. To list a few...

\- How could he possibly explain to his brothers - the monster hunters - that he himself was a demigod, one of the many creatures they hunt.

\- Even if they didn't want to kill him how could he explain to them why he didn't go back to them after all these years.

\- By telling them the secrets of the Greek world he would bring them into yet another world of pain, hunting, and grief. Percy didn't want to force them into that. By the looks of his dreams, they had enough to handle.

\- If the gods and/or monster found out that Percy had brothers they would definitely be attacked, and Percy might not be there to protect them.

Percy could think of a hundred more reasons but his thoughts were cut short by a knock on his cabin door. He groaned as he stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw his wise girl looking back at him and grin plastered on her face.

"C'mon seaweed brain" she grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the open, "Chiron wants to talk to you"

"What does he want?" he asked as he grabbed Annabeth's hand and started to walk towards the big house.

"I'm not sure he probably wants you to take the sword fighting classes since Luke umm..." she swallowed tears filling her eyes. Luke was still a soft spot for her. Not surprisingly though, it was only a few weeks ago that he courageously sacrificed himself.

Percy stopped walking and turned to his girlfriend and pulled her into a tight hug. He couldn't imagine the sadness she must be feeling. Annabeth pulled away a minute later and sniffled as she whispered her thanks to him. She wiped her eyes, "I'll let you go in alone" she stopped walking and smiled slightly as Percy walked off without her.

As Percy neared the big house, his thoughts wandered back to his brothers and their terrifying adventures that Percy had seen in his dreams. Percy couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking. Did they see Percy's life through dreams? Had they given up on Percy? Were they even looking for him?

But what Percy didn't know that some of his questions would soon be answered, but not in the way Percy would've hoped.

* * *

Sam never thought having his premonitions could be both a blessing and a curse at the same time.

Of course they were a curse because they were paired with splitting headaches and warnings of death. But they were the only time he got to see Percy. Albeit they were never positive premonitions, always predicting Percy to die horribly in a multitude of ways, each one worse than the last.

But, on a more positive note, these constant depictions of Percy served as a constant reminder to Sam that his little brother was still out there, and that he wasn't dead, yet.

It wasn't long after Percy disappeared when he and Dean discovered their first piece of evidence that Percy might not have been killed by a demon. They had been sitting in a pub watching the news from a small TV perched up on the wall. The breaking news of the day was that a teenager had blown up the St. Louis arch and when a blurry photo appeared on the screen Dean nearly spat out his beer. It may have been blurry and nearly unrecognisable but both men knew that this black haired boy had to be their brother.

With new found hope, the pair continued to watch the program vividly. The news presenter continued to speak of the boy's crime and how, in order to escape the explosion he caused, he had jumped out of the the arch and into the river below. The brothers watched in awe as a blurry clip was played.

It started as a typical tourist video of the arch, voices talked excitedly in the background of how amazing the architecture was, and how excited they were to get closer to it, when it was cut short when the camera was dropped as a large explosion and screaming suddenly occurred. The camera was picked up and quickly refocused onto the top of the arch where smoke and flames were already engulfing the entire top portion of the arch. The camera zoomed in to the wreckage and more screaming started once a small dot flew out of the arch, arms and legs flailing, and fell the 600 ft drop, landing in the river.

Sam and Dean were silent as they continued to watch. Sam's hand covered his mouth as he thought about how no one could survive a 600 ft drop. Never the less the news presenter urged the audience to provide any information they might have on this boy and his whereabouts. As the next program started the two brothers looked at each other; the same shell shocked expression on their faces.

Dean was the first to speak, "Missouri?" He asked.

Sam replied quickly as he stood up placing some cash on the bench of the bar, "Missouri."

Over the next few months, the brothers hit a dozen dead ends about their brother's whereabouts. They had gathered bits and pieces of information over the years, but there was nothing they could find that would definitively prove that Percy Winchester was alive. From what they could gather, the kid they saw jump of the arch was also accused of kidnapping two other kids and assault. But about a month later all his charges were dropped because apparently it was he who was kidnapped and the extremity of his actions were the result of him trying to escape. Yet, Sam and Dean were so sure that this was there brother that they adopted their FBI persona and did some further investigation themselves.

Sam's research lead them to a man named Gabe Ugliano who claimed he had known the boy from a young age as well as his mother and could testify that he was (apparently) indeed a criminal. But they were disappointed to find out that this boy was supposedly called Peter Johnson. Though neither Sam nor Dean truly believed the man as he smelt so strongly of alcohol and cigarettes that Sam doubted he could accurately account what he had for breakfast that morning.

Eventually Sam and Dean had to reluctantly give up the case because they had new things to worry about. Namely, the yellow-eyed Demon. But in a weird way, their new issue helped them to gain more information on Percy - after all, the whole Azazel problem surfaced Sam's premonitions.

The first one happened in a dream, and being completely honest, he didn't want the vision to end...

 _A boy, the age of 15, stood on a platform surrounded by lava. Sam was horrified to see that the boy had a striking resemblance to his missing brother._

 _"Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes him to burn". A figure spoke clouded by shadows._

 _Sam watched in horror as the figure lent down and scooped up a handful of lava and threw it at the boy. He felt his stomach clench as the figure appeared in the light and showed himself to be a grotesque mixture between a dog a sea-lion. But the shock of seeing the creature couldn't compare to how his heart dropped as he heard an all too familiar scream right in front of him. Sam's attention was quickly drawn back to the boy he could now identify as his brother. Sam tried to reach out to the Percy and call his name, but he was unable to move and was forced to watch helplessly as his brother dropped his weapon and started to furiously swat his clothes were the lava had touched him._

 _Sam tried to scream out even more as the dog like monsters started to move closer to Percy and throw even more lava at him._

 _"You're fathers nature protects you", one said. "Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible, youngling. Not impossible"_

 _Sam had no idea what the creature was saying but he didn't care. All he cared about was trying to reach his screaming younger brother. He had now fallen to his knees and just as his hands touched the earth, the ground began to rumble. Sam continued his futile attempts to warn his brother against the incoming earthquake but he was still unable to move._

 _Just as Percy seemed to give up hope and fall to his side an eruption exploded. Sam's vision was instantly blackened and he woke up screaming his brother's name._

The second one happened in a dream as well, but it was not any less intense...

 _Sam emerged in a dimly lit cavern. Completely unaware of where he was he quickly spun in a near circle before he spotted two black haired boys near a river bed._

 _This time, surprisingly, when Sam attempted to walk forward towards the two boys he actually moved. Though rather than a walk it was more of a glide, similar to a ghost. As he approached the boy's he quickly recognised one of them to be Percy but this time he was older. This brought re-assurance to Sam as it meant that his last dream hadn't come true._

 _Just as Sam was a few feet away from the pair, the boy Sam didn't recognise spoke, "Percy, Maybe he's right"_

 _Percy turned around to face the boy, "This was your idea" he retorted back._

 _"I know, but now that we're here..."_

 _"Just wait on the shore. If anything happens to me..."_

 _Sam couldn't bear to listen any more. This was all so wrong. To see Percy act so grown up gave him such an uneasy feeling in his stomach that he thought he might throw up. Once he re-focused back onto the two boys, they had stopped talking and Percy was talking deep breathes before walking into the black river._

 _Sam instantly felt his body fling forwards and before he could protest he was dunked under the water so he could see his brother. Strangely enough Sam did not feel as though he was in water, he could both breathe and see perfectly and he was completely dry. But the same couldn't be said for Percy._

 _Sam watched as his brother fell into the water and immediately started to writhe in pain. Sam watched horrified as it seemed as though Percy's hands and limbs literally looked as though they were melting off him. His eyes rolled backwards and his mouth flew open as though something was trying to escape._

 _Sam could barely form any words before suddenly his little brother's eyes flew upon and suddenly it looked as though something was pulling him up out of the water from the small of his back._

 _Sam tried to speak to ask if Percy was ok but before he could try, his brother burst out of the water, his skin covered in burns. And just as Percy hit the shore, Sam's dream dissolved into darkness and he awoke, dripping in cold sweat._

It wasn't until the third when Sam decided to tell Dean...

 _This time Sam appeared in Central Park. But it seemed a bit more destroyed than last time he saw it. Before he could fully comprehend what was happening a familiar voice rung out._

 _"The pig has to go" his brother announced to the other kids around his age standing next to him. He grabbed a hook from a blond haired kid before walking away from the injured kids he was previously next to, "I'll take care of it. You guys hold the rest of the enemy. Push them back!"_

 _Sam didn't know where to look. All around him a war zone was playing out. There were kids and monsters every where, more blood and injuries than he's ever seen, and a huge lack of any person above the age of 18._

 _His observations were cut short by a bleating voice, "But, Percy. What if we can't?"_

 _Percy turned back to look at the kids Sam assumed were his friends, "Retreat if you need to. Just slow them. I'll be back as soon as I can."_

 _Even though it was now the second time Sam had heard Percy talk with such authority it still didn't sit well with Sam. He was so incredibly used to his sarcastic, whining little brother, that seeing him like this made him wonder what happened in the years he was gone._

 _Before he was fully aware what was going on, Sam was suddenly flying through the air chasing his brother who had attached himself with rope on to what appeared to be a flying pig. What?_

 _His thoughts were interrupted by a combination of a squealing pig and Percy's screams, and once again Sam found himself attempted to talk to his brother to warn him of all the things he was about to collide with._

 _After a while of this Sam heard Percy scream, "Watch out!" to someone but he wasn't entirely sure who the recipient was considering they were hundreds of metres above the ground._

 _Eventually, Percy made a mistake as he somehow had managed to wrap around a giant statue of Hermes. After circling it a couple of times, Sam thought the giant pig might have been anchored to the earth, and evidently so did Percy._

 _For as soon as Percy visible loosened his grip slightly the flying pig launched himself up and Percy let go._

 _Dooming him to a hundred foot plummet straight down into the roads of New York. Before Sam could even react he was suddenly awake in the car, scrambling to regain a sense of direction whilst his brother held him down with one arm as he drove in order to prevent a crash._

The fourth one was the first one to happen while he was awake...

 _As Sam felt his body collapse back in pain he felt his mind drift towards a group of people in a parking lot behind a bunch of food truck vendors. Quicker than any time before, Sam recognised Percy immediately. He was standing, his back faced towards Sam and facing an old man with a smug grin plastered on his face. Next to Percy stood two other people, a smaller darker skinned girl and a larger Chinese looking boy._

 _Sam was brought back to the scene playing out in front of him as he heard a voice clearly belonging to the old man, " I swear this is the location of Alcyoneus's lair. Not that you'll live long enough to read it."_

 _Sam watched as Percy produced a sword from seemingly nowhere and used it to rid the park bench of the copious amounts of food on it. As the to men sat the older man reached out his hand and spoke sharply, "Let me feel the vials."_

 _The old man gripped his spindly fingers around the small vials. "Losing your nerve, Percy Jackson?"_

 _Percy Jackson? Where did Jackson come from? Did Percy have an alias or did he learn his actual last name over the years they had been separated? Or maybe it was something Percy would learn because currently his little brother looked way too much older than he should've. Was Sam seeing the future?_

 _That brought a sense of hope to the middle Winchester. If he was seeing the future this meant he could potentially stop everything that was about to play out in front of him._

 _Sam was brought back to his senses by a smaller tremor rumbling through the land. The group in front of him must've also felt the minor earthquake because the second it occurred, the man now sitting in front of his brother grinned wickedly and spoke once again._

 _"You were a fool, Percy Jackson. I choose this one. Now we drink"_

 _Percy took the vial on the right, and Sam could see his brother's teeth visibly chattering._

 _The old man raised his vial, " A toast to the sons of Neptune."_

 _Sam watched on edge as they both uncorked their vials and drank._

 _The second his brother removed the vial from his lips, Percy doubled over in pain and yet again Sam found him self desperately trying to move towards Percy and comfort him. But he was frozen in place and forced to watch his brother suffer in agony._

 _"Oh Gods!" The girl exclaimed, rushing towards Percy._

 _" Nope!" Came a squawk from a nearby tree, "Nope, Nope, Nope"_

 _Usually Sam would've been interested in where the noise came from, but considering his brother's life was currently ending he couldn't care less._

 _Percy's eyes blurred over and Percy started to collapse into himself. Sam watched in pure fury as the old man grinned wickedly, "Yes! Any moment now, my sight will return!"_

 _Percy started to gasp for breath but no air was entering his lungs, he started to fall back but the strong Chinese boy gripped his shoulder, supporting him._

 _"Percy! Percy, you can't die!" He cried._

 _Sam felt his body start to drift away from the scene just as Percy attempted to take another breath._

 _Sam woke up in fits. He was on the floor being embraced in strong arms. He stopped struggling when he saw the concerned face of his older brother looking down at him._

The fifth one sent shivers done his spine...

 _Before Sam could even register that he had once again fallen to the floor with a splitting headache, he was soaring above Alaskan glaciers._

 _He flew for a while before he suddenly felt his body take a nose dive towards a particularly large glacier that appeared to have buildings along with hundreds of people._

 _The closer he got to the glacier, the faster he realised that the the humanoid shapes were actually a mixture between darker ghostly figures and giants. He also started to notice the tell tale signs of a battle - the buildings were actually war camp tents, and nearly every single being on the glacier was holding some sort of weapon._

 _Sam's body reached the ground as he neared the two kids he saw in his last vision. The strong boy and the curly haired girl ran towards each other._

 _They seemed to already talking frantically, "We need to stage this guy inland, as fast and as far as we can"_

 _The girl looked confused momentarily but she quickly regained her composure, "What about Percy!"_

 _The boy cursed as he whipped his head towards a horde of shadow creatures quickly engulfing someone holding a giant golden staff with an eagle on top._

 _Sam's body flew towards the pole and he felt his jaw drop as he saw his brother holding the staff in one hand and a sword in the other, fighting the shadows like a destructive machine._

 _Percy looked up towards the pair situated 50 feet away from him. Sam felt his eyes tear up as Percy looked directly in Sam's eyes. but Percy had no idea his older brother was there attempting to help him, so his eyes passed through Sam's own. Sam stared fascinated into Percy's sea green eyes. Instead of the usual intense green hue they usually had, his eyes were filled with a raging mixture of dark blues and greens changing like water in a hurricane._

 _"GO!" He heard Percy yell in the direction the pair behind him._

 _Then Sam watched as Percy knelt down onto one knee and slammed his sword into the ice at his feet. The entire glacier shuddered as building toppled and ghosts fell to their knees._

 _Sam knew what was going to happen next._

 _Behind Percy, a wave surged up from the bay - a wall of grey water even taller than the glacier. Water shot from the chasms and the crevices in the ice. As the wave hit, the back half of the camp crumbled. The entire edge of the glacier peeled away, cascading into the void - carrying buildings, ghosts and Percy Winchester over the edge._

 _Sam tried to run forward and catch his brother before he fell over the edge but before he could even attempt to move a muscle he awoke shivering in a cold sweat._

 _But this only meant he was more determined to find his baby brother. He was even more determined now, he wouldn't let Percy to go through this._

The sixth one brought along a creepy feeling that he couldn't quite comprehend...

 _The second Sam opened his eyes in the dimly lit cavern he could feel the rumbling._

 _"The floor won't last!" The familiar voice of the curly haired girl from Sam's previous premonitions exclaimed. Sam spotted the girl and quickly scoped the scene to see where he, or rather his brother, had found himself this time._

 _Using the near non-existent light, Sam could see Percy helping a pretty Blonde girl hobble towards a rope ladder that was attached to a giant flying ship._

 _As well as the ship looming ahead, Sam could see a familiar face hobbling towards the rope. The deathly pale, black haired boy ran desperately towards the rope ladder, but Sam could tell he would not last much longer._

 _His attention turned back towards his brother as he spoke to the girl beside him, "It'll be fine" he muttered, as he gripped her hand tighter._

 _Looking up Sam noticed grappling lines shoot out of the ship and wrap themselves around a massive statue below that Sam couldn't believe he hadn't noticed until now. He spotted a curly haired boy shouting orders from the helm of a ship as a bird and a another blonde haired boy practically flew from line to line securing them in place. Due to the agility of the blonde haired boy, Sam would've swore he was flying. But Sam didn't have enough time to ponder this as another rumble echoed through the chamber and his vision flew back towards Percy and the girl._

 _Sam watched confused as the girl jerked back suddenly and gasped in pain. She stumbled slightly and Percy, gripped her arm tightly._

 _"What is it?" He asked, concern laced in his voice._

 _The girl didn't respond. Instead, her own face scrunched together in concentration, as she tried to stagger towards the ladder. She was unsuccessful, and instead the girl moved backwards slightly before her legs suddenly swept out from underneath her and she fell flat on her face._

 _"Her ankle! Cut it! Cut it!" A voice yelled out from the ship. Sam was confused momentarily, before he realised that there was a thick white cord circling her ankle. Percy obviously hadn't seen this as his face was filled with panic and confusion._

 _The string yanked the girl's leg and she started to be dragged towards the cliffs edge that was too close for Sam's liking. Percy noticed this and he quickly lunged to grab her, but the pull was too strong and now he was being dragged towards the cliff as well._

 _"Help them!" The same voice cried out again, and Sam saw the pale faced boy hobbling as fast as his legs would take him towards the pair on the ground. The other boys on the ship hadn't noticed the commotion yet, as the girl's cries were lost in the near deafening rumbling of the cavern._

 _The girl sobbed as her legs hit the edge of the pit below them._

 _"No," Percy muttered as he looked towards his pocket, "My sword..."_

 _But there was no way Percy was able to reach anything without letting go of the girl._

 _As the girl slipped over the edge, Percy quickly followed and Sam desperately tried to run towards his little brother. And for the first time, his body let him. He sprinted as fast as humanly possible towards the site were his brother was about to fall over the edge. He lunged in order to try and grab Percy and prevent him from falling to his death, but he was too late._

 _Sam slid to the edge and he saw that Percy had miraculously taken hold of a small ledge about 15 feet below the top of the chasm. Sam reached his hand down over the edge in an attempt to pull his brother up, but he was not even near close enough to reach Percy._

 _'No escape,' said a voice in the darkness below, 'I go to Tartarus, and you will come, too.'_

 _A chill went down Sam's spine. Tartarus. Why did that sound so familiar?_

 _Another rumble shook the cave and next to him the pale boy had reached the cliff and threw his arm down towards the pair. But he much too far away to help. Sam could still here the girl yelling for help, but even if they did hear her, they were too late. The girl looked to be in so pain that she was about to pass out. And Percy didn't look much better, after all he was supporting the girl and whatever was pulling them down by holding onto a ledge no bigger than a bookshelf._

 _"Percy, let me go," the girl croaked. "You can't pull me up"_

 _Sam watched helplessly as his brother's face was white with effort. Sam could see it in Percy's eyes - he knew it was hopeless trying to hold on._

 _"Never," Percy grunted, looking up towards the boy fifteen feet above him."the other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_

 _Nico' eyes widened in shock,"But -"_

 _"Lead them there! Percy shouted. "Promise me!"_

 _"I - I will"_

 _Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness._

 _'Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.'_

 _Sam watched on the verge of tears as his brother tightened his grip on the girl's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs and as the pair below him locked eyes, the tears building up in Sam's eyes let lose._

 _"We're staying together," Percy promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

 _Only then did it hit Sam what Percy was about to do. A one-way trip. A very hard fall._

 _"As long as we're together," she said._

 _Sam screamed for help, only adding to the current yelling of Nico and the other girl._

 _Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and the girl fell into the endless darkness. And Sam felt his stomach turn as he let out a scream so primal and raw because he knew that his brother could never survive._

And finally, the seventh gave him nightmares...

 _As Sam's eyes opened they instantly started to water from the acidic like air of wherever he was. But despite the air he immediately spotted Percy, the blonde haired girl from his last vision and a giant man standing back to back in a near pitch black Forrest filled with dead trees. He braced slightly as he noticed that all three of the, were in a defensive stance and Sam couldn't blame them._

 _They were surrounded by at least half a dozen old hags. But they weren't any old hags. These ones had bat-like wings, brass talons and glowing red eyes. They all wore tattered dresses of black silk, and there faces were twisted and ravenous, like demonic grandmothers in the mood to kill._

 _"What are you?" The girl demanded._

 _'The arai,' hissed a voice. 'The curses!'_

 _Sam tried to identify the speaker, but none of the demons had moved their mouths. Their eyes looked dead; there expressions were frozen, like a puppet's. In the creepiest way possible, the voice seemed to float overhead, as if a single mind controlled all the creatures._

 _"What - what do you want?" Asked the girl. Trying to maintain her tone of confidence._

 _The voice cackled maliciously. 'To curse you, of course! To destroy you a thousand times in the name of the Mother of Night!'_

 _"Only a thousand times?" Percy murmured. "Oh, good... I thought we were in trouble."_

 _Sam nearly snorted at the ridiculousness at his brother's sarcasm. But Sam could tell it was only a coping mechanism as Percy took a big gulp as the circle of demon ladies closed in._

 _"Back off." Percy jabbed his sword towards the nearest shrivelled hag, but it only sneered in response._

 _'We are the arai,' said that weird voice-over, like the entire forest was speaking, 'you cannot destroy us'_

 _The girl pressed back onto Percy's shoulder. "Don't touch them," she warned. "They're the spirit of curses"_

 _"Bob doesn't like curses," the third man stated decisively, as he swept the broom he was holding in a wide arc, forcing the spirits back, but they came in again like the tide._

 _'We serve the bitter and the defeated,' said the arai. 'We serve the slain who prayed for vengeance with their final breath. We have many curses to share with you.'_

 _"I appreciate the offer," Percy responded. "But I was told never to accept curses from strangers"_

 _The nearest demon lunged, and Sam's shout was lost in his throat as Percy sliced her cleanly in two. But the second he did so Sam watched as he retracted back and pressed his hand to his rib cage. His finger came back wet and red._

 _"Percy, you're bleeding!" The girl cried,"oh, gods, on both sides."_

 _It was true, both sides of Percy's tattered shirt was quickly becoming a dark shade of red._

 _Percy nearly fell over, "Geryon," Percy said. "This is how I killed him..."_

 _Th spirits bared their fangs as even more arai leaped from the black trees, flapping their leathery wings. 'Yes,' they agreed. 'Feel the pain you inflicted upon Geryon. So many curses have been levelled at you, Percy Jackson. Which will you die from? Choose, or we will rip you apart.'_

 _Percy swayed slightly, "I don't understand," he muttered._

 _"If you kill one, it gives you a curse" the other man spoke._

 _"But if we don't kill them..." the girl spoke._

 _"They'll kill us anyway," Percy guessed._

 _'Choose!' The arai cried. 'Will you be crushed like Kampê? Or disintegrated like the young telekinesis you slaughtered under Mount St Helens? You have spread so much death and suffering, Percy Jackson. Let us repay you!'_

 _One of the arai lunged at the girl and instinctively she dodged and brought a rock down on the old lady's head and broke her into dust. Instantly the girl dropped the rock and cried in alarm._

 _"I can't see!" She touched her face, looking around wildly. Her eyes were pure white._

 _Percy ran to her side as the arai cackled._

 _'Polyphemus cursed you when you tricked him with your invisibility in the Sea of Monsters. You called yourself Nobody. He could not see you. Now you will not see your attackers'_

 _Percy wrapped his arm around the girl, "I've got you." He promised._

 _Sam wasn't sure how they would protect themselves in a state like this, but he quickly learnt as the third man yelled, "SWEEP!"_

 _Bob swung his broom over Percy's head as he surged forward causing the arai to topple backwards. Sam watched in fear as Bob continued turning the arai to dust, but Bob wasn't gaining any curses._

 _"Bob, you okay?" Percy asked, obviously thinking the same thing as Sam. "No curses?"_

 _"No curses for Bob!" He agreed._

 _The arai snarled. 'The Titan is already cursed. Why should we torture him further? You, Percy Jackson, have already destroyed his memory'_

 _Sam watched in shock as Bob dropped the end of his broom._

 _"Bob, don't listen to them," the girl said, desperation laced through her voice. "They're evil!"_

 _"My memory... it was you?" Bob said slowly. Sam's heart nearly broke, Bob reminded him of a toddler finding out Santa didn't exist._

 _'Curse him, Titan!' The arai urged, their eyes gleaming with malice. "Add to our numbers!"_

 _Percy took a deep breath and turned, "Bob, it's a long story. I didn't want you to be my enemy, I tried to make you a friend."_

 _'By stealing your life' the arai said. "Leaving you in the palace of Hades to scrub floors!'_

 _Percy tried again. "Bob, listen. The arai want you to get angry. They spawn from bitter thoughts. Don't give them what they want. We are your friends."_

 _Percy faltered on the last sentence._

 _'You see his face?' The arai growled. 'The boy cannot even convince himself. Did he visit you, after he stole your memory?'_

 _"No," Bob murmured. His lower lip quivered. "The other one did"_

 _Confusion covered Percy's face. "The other one?"_

 _"Nico." Bob scowledd at hi m, his eyes full of hurt. "Nico visited. Told me about Percy. Said Percy was good. Said he was a friend. That is why Bob helped."_

 _"But..." Percy's voice softened as his whole body deflated._

 _The arai attacked, and this time Bob did not stop them._

 _"Left!" Percy dragged the girl, slicing through arai to clear a path as he ran. Sam winced as he saw countless wounds appear on his brother but Percy hadn't noticed them yet as he continued running._

 _Sam realised how much this girl must've trusted Percy as he lead her through a nightmare of a Forrest whilst she was completely blind in a full blown sprint. Sam's body floated along side the couple as he heard pairs of leathery wings flap above them._

 _As they passed one of the numerous black trees Percy used his sword to cut it down. Sam watched as it toppled over, causing several dozen arai to be crushed under it's weight._

 _'If a tree falls in the forest and crushes a demon, does the tree get cursed?'_

 _Percy continued to cut trees in order to save them mere seconds, but it wasn't enough._

 _Suddenly Percy skidded to a stop, grabbing the girl before she continued to run ahead._

 _"What?" She cried. "What is it?"_

 _"Cliff," Percy gasped in response. "Big cliff"_

 _Only then did Sam realise how the darkness suddenly became thicker just mere feet in front of them._

 _"Which way then?"_

 _Sam watched Percy's facial expression as he tried to make a decision. But before one was made, another arai dropped down in front of the pair._

 _'Did you have a nice walk?" Asked the collective voice, echoing all around the them._

 _The arai poured out of the woods and created a crescent around the pair. One grabbed the girl's arm and she wailed in rage. Sam stood and watched, equally terrified and impressed as the girl judo-flipped the monster and dropped onto it's neck, putting her whole body weight into an elbow strike. The demon dissolved, but when the girl got to her feet she looked stunned and afraid as well as blind._

 _"Percy?" She called, panic creeping into her voice._

 _"I'm right here" Sam watched as Percy attempted to put his hand on her shoulder, but she wasn't standing were Percy thought she was. He tried again, only to find she was several feet away._

 _"Percy?" The girl's voice cracked. "Why did you leave me?"_

 _"I didn't!" He turned to the arai, his arms shaking with anger. "What did you do to her?"_

 _'We did nothing,' the demons said. ' Your beloved has unleashed a special curse - bitter thought from someone you abandoned. You punished an innocent soul by leaving her in solitude. Now her most hateful wish has come to pass: Annabeth now feels her despair. She, too, will perish alone and abandoned.'_

 _"Percy?" Annabeth, as Sam now knew her to be, spread her arms to look for Percy. The arai backed up, letting her stumble blindly through their ranks._

 _"Who did I abandon?" Percy demanded. "I never -"_

 _His face dropped, "she wouldn't." He mumbled. "She'd never curse me."_

 _Sam watched as countless emotions flowed through Percy's eyes until he finally settled on one - anger. Percy yelled in fury and attacked them all._

 _Sam watched in horror as Percy sliced through the arai as if they were butter. He was a machine of pure destruction and for one exciting minute, Sam thought Percy might win._

 _But his hope was quickly diminished as he saw the hundreds of new curses take place onto his brother's body. Wounds opened up on nearly every available part of skin and no matter how many Percy cut down, it seemed like six more replaced it._

 _Percy blundered his way over to Annabeth, were she wandered around calling out into the darkness for him. As he neared her location, he suddenly roared in pain as one of the demons sank it's teeth into his thigh. Percy turned and sliced the demon to dust , but immediately fell to his knees._

 _Initially, Sam thought it was the leg injury, but he was proved wrong as Percy started retching and clawing at his throat._

 _'You have chosen,' said the voice of the arai, 'the curse of Phineas... an excellent painful death.'_

 _Sam tried to move. Desperately hoping that this time, like the last, that his body would let him run to his brother and embrace him. Percy tried to speak, and all Sam could do was attempt to scream Percy's name. Trying to tell him it would be ok. That his big brother was there for him._

 _But Percy would never know this. Because as he lay in front of Sam slowly dying, he would never know that his brother had been there for him all this time. That Sam would always be there for him._

 _Sam watched in tears as his brother started to spasm. His hand clutching his sword. His knuckles starting to steam as white smoke curled from his forearms._

 _Percy's gaze stayed on Annabeth, and Sam knew he was desperately trying to not give up._

 _Annabeth needed Percy, and Percy needed Annabeth._

 _The arai clustered around his dying form, snickering and hissing._

 _'His head will erupt first,' the voice speculated._

 _'No,' the voice answered itself from another direction. 'He will combust all at once.'_

 _Sam wanted to attack them. He desperately wanted to slice them with Percy's sword and take on all of the curses his brother shouldn't be dying of. But he couldn't. There was nothing he could do but watch._

 _"Bob," Percy croaked."I need you."_

 _Sam could barely hear his baby brother over the raucous of the cackling demons surrounding them._

 _'You see the horror of the pit?' The arai said soothingly. 'Give up , Percy Jackson. Isn't death better than enduring this place?'_

 _"I'm sorry" Percy murmured, so softly that Sam nearly didn't hear him._

 _'He apologises!' The arai shrieked with delight. 'He regrets his failed life, his crimes against the children of Tartarus!'_

 _"No," Percy said. "I'm sorry, Bob. I should've been honest with you. Please... forgive me. Protect Annabeth."_

 _Percy looked up once again and for the most amazing second, his eyes met Sam's. But it was not a simple unknowing look in his direction like last time, their eyes actually met. Sam smiled at his brother and Sam swore Percy's lip quivered upwards._

 _Sam watched in shambles as his brother closed his eyes slowly, his head lulling back._

 _And before he could scream for Percy to wake up and keep fighting, he was awake._

 _He sat up straight and screamed his baby brother's name. But this time not in fear, or grief, or despair._

 _This time it was full of hope, he would save his brother. He wouldn't let his brother endure this. He wouldn't let Percy die._

 _Percy, Sam and Dean Winchester would be reunited. Even if it meant he would go through hell and back._

* * *

AN:

Well then. I guess all I can say is that I am so sorry this has taken so long!

As per usual this chapter turned out soooooo much longer than I originally intended but oh well. I thought you guys deserved a big long update considering I haven't done one in forever.

I was stuck one certain bit for nearly 3 months and if you can guess which spot it was I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!

Any who, hope you enjoy and don't forget to check out my other books. They are both Percy Jackson and one is crossed with Harry Potter and the other is The Avengers.

*gives you all virtual hugs*

Bye my little blue pancakes, xx


	4. Chapter 4

Percy hated not remembering anything.

Well, it was fairly common for him to forget things. He did, after all, have the attention span of a hyperactive flounder.

But this was different. Percy couldn't remember anything. Not just whatever the quadratic formula was. Or what a pronoun was. Nothing. A big fat nothing. Null. Nada. Jack squat.

The only things running through his mind when he woke up were two things; the name Annabeth and a car. Specifically a '67 Chevy Impala. Weird. Especially because usually, Percy couldn't tell the difference between a Jeep and BMW.

But the only issue is, Percy didn't know why he couldn't remember anything. Let alone why he remembered nothing but a car and a name, and it annoyed Percy. It annoyed him to no end.

But speaking of the things running through his mind; at the current moment there were only two things; a mental reminder to never buy cheese 'n' wieners ever again, and AAAAAGGGGHHH!

As Percy literally flew down the hill on his silver platter bobsled, he really wondered why he was simultaneously the luckiest and the most unlucky person in the world. Ever since he woke up he had been chased and attacked, and for some reason he can't explain, he just could not be injured. Despite the number of monsters clawing at him and spitting acid on him, he was always a-okay.

Well, his clothes were definitely not. And this proved to be an issue on multiple occasions, where he had to steal clothes in order to prevent some flashing that nobody wanted.

But back to the present, Percy was grateful for his iron skin. Without it, he would have been ripped to shreds from the number of head-on collisions he had with the branches he was currently flying past.

He leaned heavily to one side, grabbing the sides of the plate, making it veer violently to the left so he could avoid a huge oak tree that was rapidly approaching. Spinning out of control, Percy yelled defiantly as he stuck his feet out and painfully dug them into the ground. Managing to successfully to regain control of his make-shift bobsled, Percy whooped in excitement before something caught his eye and, before his brain could fully comprehend what he was seeing, his smile immediately dropped.

Time seemed to stop completely for Percy as he saw the sun reflect off the hood of a pitch black car as it drove round a bend on the highway he was rapidly approaching. Specifically a '67 Chevy Impala. Percy shut his eyes and shook his head before re-opening them to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He wouldn't be surprised if he was as his head had taken some pretty serious hits in the past half hour.

But when Percy opened his eyes again, the car was still there. There was a feeling in Percy's gut that he couldn't quite place. It was a mixture of shock, fear, and excitement and he had no idea how or why these feelings mixed so violently in his stomach.

As he continued to hurtle down the hill, Percy's eyes were transfixed on the car. The number plate, 'KAZ 2Y5', was so eerily familiar and it was killing him that he had no idea why. It felt like a thousand memories were just on the tip of his tongue but he knew he would never be able to grasp them, just like millions of other times he had felt like this during his training with Lupa.

It wasn't until Percy saw movement within the car that he realised there were people in it. He watched in a daze as the taller man in the shotgun seat lurched forward and simultaneously pointed towards Percy and hit the man next to him on the arm. Despite the fact that he was driving on the highway, he looked to where the other man was pointing.

Just like the number plate, an overwhelming sense of familiarity crashed over him.

He knew those men. He was sure of it.

Percy desperately watched as the driver's eyes widened as he slammed the brakes and veered into the emergency lane, causing a myriad of honks and swerving from the surrounding cars. His view of the two men was suddenly interrupted when a rock that had been kicked up by his food platter hit him in the forehead.

Swearing loudly, Percy slapped his hand onto to his forehead to check if it was bleeding, before promptly swearing again- 'of course it's not bleeding you idjit, iron skin remember?!' he yelled at himself. He looked up again and noticed two things; 1. he had lost sight of the two mysterious men and the car, and 2. there was a giant apartment block about 400 feet away and he was about to become a Percy pancake if he didn't move quickly.

Percy thanked whichever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks for chucking that rock at his face. Because he knew that if his focus wasn't removed from those familiar men the last thing he would've seen was the ugly beige wall of the apartment complex.

Once again yelling, Percy pulled his entire body weight to the right and the platter veered in the same direction, subjecting Percy to more twig and branch collisions. Percy watched as the building became larger and just before impact, he screamed as he leaned further to the right and closed his eyes. He would rather not look at the beige wall that would cause his doom.

But before he could opened his eyes Percy felt weightless. He looked around only to see that he had hit a boulder causing him to become airborne. Gasping for air, Percy looked down to see an apartment building roof becoming larger by the second. He managed to swivel sideways to avoid breaking his legs on impact. The snack platter skittered across the roof and sailed through the air. The platter going one way and Percy the other.

Percy yelled, arms and legs flailing as he plummeted towards the highway, a horrible scenario flashed through his mind: his body smashing against an SUV's windshield.

* * *

Dean had never been more certain in his life.

He knew for a fact that the boy he and Sam had just seen was their little brother. Their Percy. Whether it was the unruly black hair, the mesmerising oceanic eyes or the familiar terrified yet somewhat exhilarated facial expression. He knew.

Dean had noticed something peculiar occurring on top of the hill when the pair were approaching it a couple of minutes ago. Tucked in a small clearing, three silhouettes appeared to be fighting. As the pair watched, it became quickly obvious that the two larger silhouettes were ganging up on the slightly smaller boy. Dean was hesitant to call the taller beings 'people' because they from certain angles they looked exactly how he would imagine Medusa. Not that Medusa existed. But if she did, these two would be pretty accurate stand-ins; all the way from their snake-like hair to their talons for nails.

To make matters even weirder Dean swore that the boy was holding a sword. Before he could question Sammy about it though, the boy in question proved Dean correct. Using one hand the boy smoothly stole the silver platter that the Medusa look alike was carrying whilst simultaneously managing to cut the other Medusa cleanly in half.

Slightly horrified at the boy's actions, Dean continued to watch the scene occurring on the mountain despite completely neglecting the road in front of him. A jarring horn brought both his and Sam's attention back to the road as Dean quickly readjusted his steering to prevent them veering off into another lane.

Eager to catch up on the scene on the mountain, the brother's searched for the curious boy, but were unsuccessful. Disappointed, Sam slouched back into the chair whilst Dean's eyes lazily shifted back onto the road.

Less then a minute later Dean was shocked out of his daze by Sam jumping up and hitting him firmly on the arm. Before he could swear at him, Dean followed where his brother was pointing and he immediately slammed his foot onto the brakes of the Impala, tears already forming in his eyes.

His baby brother, his Perce, his little man. His missing little brother was staring straight back at him.

Within a millisecond, a thousand things seemed to occur. Dean analysed every single inch of Percy, from his tatty black hair and ripped clothes to his swirling green eyes and peculiar clay bead necklace. As the car veered violently into the emergency lane, Dean noticed that Percy was looking at them. But not with a look of recognition.

The expression plastered across his brother's face was a mixture between confusion and slight panic, and Dean desperately hoped that the panic was because he was sledding down a hill at a million miles an hour. But he couldn't help but foster the nagging feeling that maybe Perce was panicked to see the pair. His own brothers.

Taking a deep breath, Dean calmed himself. The only reasonable excuse for Percy's expression was that he was blindly smashing his way down a hill. There was no way Percy had been avoiding them. Was there?

Suppressing the ever growing panic he was feeling, Dean continued his analysis of Percy. Confusion took over his face as he looked at Percy's peculiar outfit.

His clothes were ripped to shreds. But Percy was completely unscathed. Raising two questions in Dean's mind.

1\. Were the clothes shredded before Perce put them on?

Or 2. Had Percy been attacked and healed in the mean time?

Whatever happened, Dean had other things to worry about. More tears threatened to spill as he thought about it. Dean had finally recognised another crucial trait in his long lost brother. One he never thought he would see in his happy-go-lucky little brother.

Battle hardened. Percy had become battle hardened. From his effortless concentration, his instincts easily allowing him to stay balanced, and how his new body shape made it clear to Dean that he had been training.

Dean didn't want that to happen to Perce. Not his baby brother.

Albeit he knew that if someone was taken by a demon at the age Percy was they would of become scarred. But Dean never imaged Percy would become fully trained.

Before Dean could dwell any longer, he watched as Percy was hit square on the forehead by a rock. Immediately slapping his hand to the rock's point of impact, Dean chuckled slightly as he read Percy's colourful language from his lips. Unfortunately, as Percy had taken his hand of the platter he had swerved out of the pair's view and without a moment of hesitation both brothers jumped out of the car and started running towards where they thought Percy would emerge from the bushes.

The pair had made it less than 10 feet before they were violently pushed into the wall behind them by an invisible force. Grunting harshly, the two brothers struggled against the barrier preventing them from reaching Percy. Bursting with frustration, Dean screamed, "Why the fuck can't we get to him?"

Rather than respond, Sam continued to try and peel himself of the wall they had been stuck to, but he too was failing miserably.

"Oh boys, it's not that I don't want you to see him, because I think a reunion would be really cute." A melodic female voice emerged from the bushes," it's just that I need Percy to help me sort a few things out." She smiled sweetly.

Dean quickly analysed the women as she turned the corner to face them. She had brown curly hair that cascaded down her back and matching eyes that were almost mesmerising to look at. She wore a flowing white dress embellished with gold, that Dean thought look incredibly similar to a Greek toga. But despite her beauty, Dean felt nothing but pure fury for this women.

"You BITCH! Let us get to him or I will rip you apart!" He screamed, still attempting to pry himself of the wall.

The women looked shocked, but only for a millisecond before a bright light enveloped them, forcing Dean to shut his eyes. When the light subsided, the once kind looking lady had been replaced by a sharp and fierce one. She had black hair now, and unlike her flowing dress, she now adorned some sort of mixture of a tunic and gold battle armour.

"You DARE speak to me like that boy?!" She spat, " the only reason I haven't turned you both into peacocks is that I need your brother's assistance and he needs to know that you two are ok."

Dean took a Dean breathe in as he felt the force pulling him against the wall suddenly increase.

Surprisingly calm, Sam spoke, "Why won't you at least let us see him then?"

The women rolls her eyes, "Because I cannot have you two mortals running around, interfering with the great prophecy. Your little brother has a vital role to play, and he can't do that if you two buffoons are distracting him."

She sighed, "Besides, he won't remember you anyway."

Dean's heart dropped. "What?", He managed to splutter.

"Don't feel too disheartened." She clicked her tongue slightly and looked at Dean with condescension.

"He doesn't remember anything, not even his own brothers. The only thing he remembers is his name, Percy Jackson." Seemingly chuffed with herself, she smiled.

"That's not his name! It's Percy Winchester." Sam spoke, his voice becoming quiet as though he was trying to convince himself.

"Oh boys, Winchester was never his name you should know that. He is adopted after all. Sally Jackson was his real mother. Besides, Winchester is a name too well known for destruction and death. It was a necessary dead, we had to change his name."

She nodded to herself, before clapping he hands slightly, "Right, I better be off, I have a Percy to deliver."

She turned on her heel and once again a bright light forced the pair to close their eyes and when the opened them the women had once again changed appearances. She now took the form of an old hippie lady, but Dean couldn't care less about her appearance. A wave of desperation overtook him as he begged the lady in front of him, "please, let us see him. He's our brother. Please."

If Dean could've sunk to his knees, he would have. He would give anything to see his little man again, even if he didn't remember them.

The lady turned back around and Dean's stomach flipped, "Oh honey, I'm sorry" she replied insincerely.

"But I really do need to steal him for a couple of months. There's no other way, your brother has some worlds to save and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. But don't worry, he'll probably survive. There will only be a little bit of suffering during the journey," she giggled to herself, "I think Sammy knows what I mean" she winked at Sam who, now looking as though he would pass out, became white as a sheet.

"Anywho," she sung, "I have to go. Can't wait too long, we don't want our little hero running off into the sea now do we?" She giggled slightly as she walked away, turning the corner out of site.

With too many emotions running through the minds, the brothers stood against the wall hopeless. They were the closest they've ever been to Percy, yet there was no way they could get to him.

A few minutes later, the two men were brought out of their depression by the sound of car horns. Instantly perking up when they saw Percy running across highway carrying the horrid lady, the brothers began screaming their brother's name.

Desperate for Percy to even look at them, Dean screamed until his throat was raw and his voice was practically gone. Though it was worth it when Percy finally looked back and saw them. He stopped running and looked at the pair quizzically before he was harshly nudged by the hippie lady and ran into the maintenance tunnel.

As soon as the door to the tunnel slammed shut, Dean felt the force pushing against him disappear and he and Sam instantly slid down the wall, defeated.

Dean looked over to his brother who was still as pale as a ghost. "Was she talking about your visions?" He asked, praying to every god that the answer was no.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **To begin with, I am so sorry this chapter is well overdue, again.**

 **And to continue, thank you so much. I know I am literally the worst at updating but I cannot thank all of you enough for still supporting me and giving me the love I don't deserve. Reading all of your positive comments and reviews always make my day better.**

 **But to the more serious stuff - a few people have been asking questions about the time line. Especially with the last chapters about Sam's premonitions.**

 **Basically everything is happening when it is meant to be happening chronologically. I've done the research and all the events should line up with each other (hopefully).**

 **So Sam is having his visions when he does in the series, but they are not the same as they are in the show. So instead of Sam just seeing someone's death before it happens, he also sees Percy's future as well. Basically Sam had all the Percy visions very prematurely. I apologise if this is still confusing, please continue to ask questions though. I want to make it as clear as possible.**

 **Also sorry this chapter is significantly shorter than what I usually write. There are two reasons for this though.**

 **1\. I split this chapter in half so that I could upload it faster because you awesome people deserved an update.**

 **And 2. I plan to make all my chapters around this length from now on so that I can (hopefully) update more often.**

 **I hope you all had a happy holiday season and a positive start to the new year.**

 ***gives you all virtual hugs***

 **Bye my little blue pancakes, xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy was fully stressed out.

He had literally only been back at Camp for a week and a half before shit hit the fan, yet again.

Once the war was over, Percy went through more emotions than he even knew he had.

He was relieved to be done with the war, he was devastated about Leo's disappearance, he was (even more) in love with Annabeth, he was angry at himself for not being able to handle the war with fewer casualties, he was confused about whether or not he actually had seen Sam whilst he was in Tarturus, he was happy to finally be able to sleep in his own cabin with Annabeth by his side, but mostly he was stressed.

Percy could go on and on about why he was stressed. There was always so much going around in his mind that he could barely even think straight when he was alone.

As a result, he found himself running around like a madman. Desperate to keep busy at all times. Was it the healthiest coping strategy? No, definitely not. But did he do it anyway? You bet your ass he did.

Annabeth had tried (many times) to talk to him about it, but Percy couldn't bring himself to tell her. Of course, Annabeth was aware of the whole Sam and Dean situation, but Percy was just so lost about what to do that he simply didn't even know what the main problem was.

But, in classic Greek fashion, before he could truly deal with the problem in his own time, the fates thrust it at him in the most inconvenient way possible.

It was exactly 10 days after the Giant war when Percy woke up to the sound of someone screaming.

"What in Hades is that?!"

Confused, Percy got out of bed and ran towards the border where the scream had come from.

Skidding to a stop Percy swore to himself.

Schist. They were here.

He knew this day would come, but he didn't think it would come so soon.

Standing in front of him was his old life. The one he had been ignoring. The one he had desperately prayed would never come back.

Standing in front of him was a djin.

Blue eyes, tattoos, grey skin; the whole works. He stood there with a malicious grin, showing off his stained teeth.

Percy yelled at the kid to get back. But the younger girl didn't budge.

Percy started to run towards the girl. She turned around to face him, confused about his urgency, "It can't get through the barrier" she spoke.

But Percy knew better. This thing wasn't Greek or even Roman. A djin was an entirely different genre of monster and he was certain that the fleece couldn't protect the camp from this intruder.

He reached the girl and pushed her behind him. He took a defensive pose and took out riptide, well aware that if the djin attacked, it would be useless. The djin took a step forward.

Straight through the barrier.

The girl behind Percy gasped and took another step back, "Ho... how did it do that?" she stuttered.

"That thing is not from our world," He took off the cap from Riptide and motioned for the girl to run. "Go to Chiron and just say Winchester. He'll understand"

The girl didn't ask any more questions although Percy could tell she wanted to. Instead, she nodded quickly and sprinted off towards the direction of the Big House.

The djin, now outright snarling, started to quicken his pace towards Percy. Percy stood his ground and when the djin was close enough he took a swing at the monster, big enough it would take its head clean off.

But it didn't.

Percy cursed when riptide passed through the djin completely. To be fair, he knew riptide wouldn't've been able to kill it, but he thought it might at least slow it down. Yet, here he was running toward the forest, a djin close on his tail.

The new plan was to find a big stick. Yep, you heard right. A big ass stick to use as a baseball bat. Not the best idea he had ever had, but hey, plans were not his forte.

Luckily, Percy found one pretty quickly. He slid on his knees to grab it, and then quickly popped up again and swung at the Djin's head, homerun style.

Whilst it didn't have the desired effect it definitely did something. The djin fell to his side stunned, but immediately got back up again now a lot angrier than he was before. Percy was about to take another swing but he was interrupted by a defiant scream quickly approaching.

Clarisse, arms wide open, ran towards the pair and started to bend over as if she was going to body slam the djin.

Screaming at her to stop, Percy was momentarily distracted and nearly became djin food as the monster reach towards him, hands glowing blue.

Clarisse skidded to a stop, confusion evident on her face. She motioned for Percy to throw the stick to her, and within a second she had swung at the djin so hard that he flew back a few feet and hit a tree.

The pair made eye contact before running towards the now unconscious djin. Not dead, but incapacitated. Percy took a sigh of relief and looked up towards the sky.

Before he could curse the fates, he was punched in the arm by Clarisse, "Mind explaining what the fuck this thing is before I take a swing at you too?"

Percy opened his mouth to explain, but before he could get a word out, he heard the galloping of hooves nearby.

Completely ignoring Clarisse, he ran towards Chiron who looked very concerned. Without saying anything he motioned for Clarisse and Percy to follow him. Running after him, they headed towards the Big House.

Once there, Percy noticed that all the cabin counsellors had already arrived in the pool room. Dishevelled and sleepy.

The pair sat down immediately. As he took his seat next to Annabeth, she looked at him quizzically, a hint of concern evident in her stormy eyes. He didn't respond, rather he reached over to her and held her hand. She squeezed it back and immediately he felt better.

Chiron stomped his hoof to get the attention of the half-asleep demigods.

"It is with great anguish that I bring this news to you," Chiron begins.

He takes a break as if to decide how to continue, "We are under attack again"

The room remained silent, but the air seemed to get thicker.

Chiron spoke again, "But this time it is not the Greek gods or even the Romans. We are being attacked by a completely different race." He took a breath," They are closest related to the Christians but they aren't anything you would find in the Bible"

Chiron struggled to continue, lost for words.

Standing up, Percy took it upon himself to finish what Chiron was trying to say.

"What Chiron means is that we have no way of protecting ourselves. Our weapons have no effect on them, and they can easily walk straight through the barrier. The thing that just attacked was called a djin. Riptide went straight through it, and if someone were to touch it, they would've been poisoned."

Connor looked up at Percy, "How do you know so much about them Perce?"

Percy sighed, he knew this day would come eventually, but he had hoped that he would be able to tell everyone on his own terms.

"I used to hunt them. Before I found out I was a demigod, I was a hunter. It was my family's job to kill things like that" He looked up at everyone who seemed to be in shock.

Percy continued, "Before I learnt that my real name was Jackson, I was Percy Winchester. My brothers and my Dad used to hunt together, until one day I went missing and ever since then I've been here. I've been Percy Jackson"

This time Piper spoke, "Do they not know where you are?"

"No," Percy spoke quietly. "Who knows what they think. I saw them last a couple of months ago when I had lost my memory, but besides that not since I was 12. They probably think I'm dead."

Confused, Katie piped up, "Why didn't you contact them? They must be worried sick!"

"I couldn't bring myself to facing them. I've been gone for so long they've probably given up. Besides, I don't want to bring the Greek pantheon into their life. They already have enough to deal with as it is."

Percy knew there was more to say, but he couldn't say it out loud. He was a demigod. The Winchesters hunt demigods. How could he tell his friends that? His friends were, after all, demigods. They would hate him.

Chiron, after re-gathering himself, spoke up, "Percy is right. We have no way of protecting ourselves unless we can learn what these things are exactly."

"If Percy has hunted them before, he must know how to defeat them. I don't see what the big problem is?!" Clarisse spoke.

Percy looked at her, "Last time I fought these things I was 12. And besides, my brothers were too protective of me. They rarely ever let me join in on the hunt. I only know the basics. And if we are going to win, we are going to need a lot more than just the basics"

Just as Chiron was about to continue speaking, another Demigod came running in.

"There are more of them. At least 20. They're just walking straight through the barrier" The boy spoke. Out of breath and hunched over.

Percy ran over to the window and peered outside. The boy was right. Just exiting the forest was around 30 or so monsters. Djin, wraiths, rugarus, ghouls and plenty more that Percy couldn't even name were slowly making their way towards the Big House.

Percy started racking his brain for any information he had stored in there for all those years. He ran back to the pool table just as the horn signifying battle started to ring out across the camp.

"We are going to need silver. And a lot of it. Most things don't like silver. Go for the head that's the best shot you have. Don't let anything touch you, and don't try and use celestials bronze or imperial gold. It will not work." Percy commanded. "None of these things or all of these things may be useful, I don't know, but it's the best shot we have. Spread the word and stay sharp."

The collection of demigods, now fully awake, nodded before running out of the Big House towards their respective cabin to pass on their newfound knowledge to their campers.

"Percy," Chiron motioned for him to come closer.

He didn't move. "I know," he replied.

"They won't be angry at you. I'm sure they missed you, and even if they are, it doesn't matter. The camp needs their help."

Percy took a deep breath, nodded towards Chiron and ran out the door.

As he was running towards his cabin someone threw a sword at him. Catching it, he looked over to see Annabeth running towards him.

"Where did you find these?" He asked.

"Bunker 9 just seems to have everything we need," she responded with a smile.

Gods she looked beautiful, Percy thought.

"I have to go to them Annabeth. Alone."

Nodding in response, she spoke softly, "I understand, but come back quickly. The camp needs you. I need you."

She reached him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to join the rest of the demigods now defending the camp. Percy continued towards his cabin where he packed a small bag with an extra pair of clothes, nectar and ambrosia.

As he was leaving he ran into a vampire trying to attack a young Hypnos girl. He sped up and body slammed into it. He may not have hunted many creatures, but vampire raids were one of the only hunts he was allowed on.

Pressing the silver sword against the vampire's neck, Percy interrogated it, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

The vampire laughed in response, "She has risen. We are here to claim back what is rightfully ours"

"Who has risen? And what do you think you own, you maggots," Percy pressed harder.

The vampire chocked slightly but still had a grin on its face. "Eve is back, and we are here to take back our world."

Percy pushed the sword through the vampire's neck, killing it. Not hesitating for a moment, he kicked the decapitated head away from the body and continued running towards the border.

Whistling for Blackjack, Percy pushed the name Eve into the back of his brain. He had other things to worry about. Namely how he was going to confront Sam and Dean for the first time.

And boy, oh boy, he was stressed about it.

* * *

Sam was once again confused.

The annoying feeling seemed to be the only constant in his life. Well, that and a very distinct feeling that a thought or memory was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't for the life of him grab it.

Ever since getting his soul back Sam was in a constant state of being unsure. He was unsure of what he did when he had no soul. He was unsure of why Dean seemed so pissed off at him constantly. But most importantly he was unsure why there was a nagging thought in his brain telling him that he NEEDS to remember what he saw in hell.

He definitely didn't want to remember being tortured. But what if his brain was trying to tell him that something else happened whilst he was in hell? Something that may help them? Did he find a clue to Percy's whereabouts?

Sam's brain was a constantly ticking clock, but this thought had put a big wrench in the mechanics. For the past hour, while he was lying on the motel bed waiting for Dean to bring back food, it has been all he could think about.

He was brought out of his Daze by Dean coming through the door, a paper bag full of greasy food in hand.

"So, I just got off the blower with Bobby," he said throwing Sam his food.

Catching it, Sam replied, "Oh yeah, you got anything else on this, 'Mother of All' thing?"

"Uh, no, nothing solid. He says it's quiet."

Sam was about to respond, but before he could his phone went off beside him. Making a face, he stood up, "Quiet like quiet? Or quiet like too quiet?"

Dean sighed, "When is it ever just quiet?"

"Right"

Sam looked down at his phone and didn't know what to think of the message he received -

 _'Sam: 41.7088,-71.2735'_

Great. More things to be confused about.

Dean must've picked up his confusion, "What?" he asked.

Sam threw him the phone, "What are these? Coordinates? Who's it from?"

Dean seemed to have a slight hint of desperation in his voice. He was thinking what Sam was thinking.

"I have no idea. Percy?" Sam questioned. Hope rising in his stomach. He desperately wanted Dean to say 'of course it is'. But he knew that Dean was equally clueless as to who sent the text.

Dean swallowed. Sam could tell he was trying to justify the thought as well. Rather than respond Dean looked at his younger brother. They made eye contact, and both of them knew what to do.

Neither of them knew for certain that it was Percy, but they did know for certain was that they had never wanted their suspicions to be correct more than now.

In no time at all Sam had found that the coordinates were from Bristol, Rhode Island. He knew he was grasping at straws, but this gave him hope. Rhode Island was on the East coast, and not too far by boat from Montauk. Maybe it actually could be his little brother.

In world record timing the pair were on the road. With a new spark of hope and unearned confidence, the two brothers drove off into the night.

* * *

"You okay?" Dean questioned. Despite knowing full well that the answer was going to be no.

"This was a disaster." Was all Sam could muster.

From the second the pair entered Bristol, it became more and more obvious that the text was not sent by Percy. And Percy it was not.

"Well, you did kill the Spiderman." Dean tried to lift his spirits. Though Sam could tell he was equally devastated that they didn't find Percy. Or even a singular clue about his whereabouts.

"So, you're suggesting what I did back there was a good thing?" Sam asked. Appalled at the fact that he had murdered innocent people.

"I'm just saying - " Dean started.

"What?" Sam cut in, his anger boiling over

"Look, I understand that this didn't go to plan. I honestly thought that we were going to find him. I really truly did. But Sam, yo... you gotta understand that all that crap... last year, all of it. None of it was you"

Sam laughed. One big exasperated laugh.

"Let's be crystal clear, okay? It was me. I don't know what I did over the past year. But I know I did some terrible, horrible things. And I can't get it out of my head that Percy is connected to this somehow"

Dean looked at Sam confused. Unsure of how their younger brother could be involved in everything that has been going on.

"I don't know how to explain it, it feels like I have all these memories just right in front of me and whenever I try to reach out and grab them they have already disappeared. But I know, for God's sake do I know, that one of those memories has to do with Percy. And if that memory can help us find him, or save him, then I want to know what it is. So you can tell me to 'not scratch the wall' and to 'forget what soul-less Sam did' but I can't and I won't. I want Percy back. I want him safe. Surely you understand that."

Sam took a deep breath and waited for Dean's response. And he was surprised when it didn't come and instead, he leant over and gave his brother a hug.

"I miss him too. I want him back more than anything, but I can't risk losing you too." Dean spoke quietly.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of hooves outside the house. The two brothers looked at each other. Confused but wary, the pair split up. Dean went to the back room to get ammo and Sam slowly started to walk towards the front door, reaching towards his gun.

Sam had lost sight of Dean, but that barely mattered now as the sound of hooves got louder and was now accompanied by a horse whinnying and a male voice trying to hush it.

As Sam reached the door he could barely pick up what the male was saying.

"Blackjack, no. I said no. Shut up, shush, again no. Ughhhh, fine, I'll buy you donuts later but you have to be quiet. And stop calling me boss, you know I hate it. Yes. Good, now go." The voice whispered frantically. Seemingly to no one.

Sam grasped the door handle and flung it open. He cocked his gun and aimed it towards the intruder, but stopped in his tracks when the man looked up.

Percy.

His sea green eyes seemed to glow in the dark, and instantly Sam dropped his gun.

His little brother. He was here. In person.

Sam couldn't contain his excitement, a grin appeared on his face ear to ear. He started to run towards his baby brother, but before he could even take a step, his whole body erupted into pain.

Falling to the ground, Sam writhed in pain. Flashbacks of hell starting to appear in front of him.

He could feel himself losing consciousness, the pain becoming too much to bear. The last thing he remembered before succumbing to Hell was the sight of his two brothers running towards him, screaming his name.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hello, hello, it is I.**

 **Whelp, I gotta say. As long as this chapter has taken me, I am actually surprised that it didn't take me longer.**

 **You see, I recently moved states and started university. I've moved into a college and I am now partially on my own. And man, oh man, I can't decide if I love it or hate it. People who are actual adults… dayummm, I have so much respect. How do y'all do it? I can barely be a partial adult.**

 **Anyways, I love you all so very, very much. You constantly surprise me with your compliments, support and love. I can genuinely say that every time I see a notification for one of my books it always brightens my mood.**

 **So whoever you are and whatever you are doing, please know that I appreciate you and I know that many other writers and non-writers alike also love and cherish your kindness.**

 ***gives you all virtual hugs***

 **Bye my little blue pancakes, xx**


End file.
